


Rooted In Hard Ground

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Double Drabble, F/M, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done as a part of my personal "canon pairings" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rooted In Hard Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a part of my personal "canon pairings" challenge.

All thorns, they called her, and no roses – Otho had heard them in the pub, and at the goat races, where no women were allowed; for if Lobelia Bracegirdle ever heard them talking like that, well, it wouldn't go easy on them.

And it was true that Lobelia was no great beauty. What grace that harsh chiselled face might have had was obscured by the hard gleam in her eye, and rarely did she have a kind word for anyone.

But Otho had known her before; when she was just a girl – he knew what she had to go through after her father left and her mother took to drinking, and there was no-one to tend her six younger siblings but her. She tended them hard and hated them all, he knew: but tend them she did, and drank deep in poverty, and no amount of inherited fortune would now let her forget that once upon a time she'd sold pins in the market, there on display for everyone to pity.

Otho had known Lobelia when she was girl, and now, as a grown hobbit, he did love her, every edge, every harsh word, every thorn.

She was his kind.


End file.
